1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to compounds of Formula 1 and an organic light-emitting device (OLED) comprising a compound of Formula 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (organic light-emitting devices), which are self-emitting diodes, have advantages, such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick responses, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and providing multicolored images.
A typical organic light-emitting device may have a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer may be organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an organic light-emitting device having the above-described structure may be as follows:
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer via the hole transport layer, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer via the electron transport layer. Charge carriers such as holes and electrons recombine in an emission region to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Materials known for the organic light-emitting device include emission materials, such as chelate complexes, for example, a tris(8-quinolinolato)aluminum complex, coumarin derivatives, tetraphenyl butadiene derivatives, bis-styryl arylene derivatives, and oxadiazole derivatives, and it has been reported that emission from a visible range from blue to red may be obtained from the emission materials. Accordingly, materialization of a color display device is anticipated. Also, phenylanthracene derivatives have been reported as blue emission materials. However, improvements of color purity, efficiency, and lifespan are still needed.